1. Technical Field
This invention relates to emergency kits and, more particularly, to a multifunctional emergency kit for notifying bystanders of an emergency event during traveling.
2. Prior Art
Knowing that disaster or calamity can occur at anytime the public has installed a universal code in the United States. That code is the 911 system on the telephone. By simply remembering to call 911 in any emergency, properly trained help will be dispatched to the scene of the emergency. However, persons who are in automobiles, boats on the water, or on off-road camping trips, often encounter emergency situations. When this happens, and there is no two way radio communication available, there is no adequate way of attracting assistance.
People have built signal fires, waved flags or arms to attract attention to their plight. The problem is that these methods of attracting help require that the person involved in the emergency situation do something. Action required may be continual broadcasting of a “help needed” message or of attracting attention. The harsh truth is that persons involved in an emergency situation may not be physically able to devote the time and energy to attract emergency assistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,414 to Asquith discloses an emergency signal balloon apparatus having a helium canister, an emergency signal balloon, a predetermined length of tether line, a valve assembly and a two part canister housing within which all of the components can be carried. The balloon is constructed of ultra-light, high-strength material, such as Mylar, and most of it would have an iridescent color, such as hunter's orange, with the upper portion having large wedged shaped sections of a highly reflective silver material. The balloon would further have large black letters, “CALL 911” which is the universal distress telephone number. Each of the letters of the message is bordered with highly reflective material so that when light strikes the material at night the message is clearly reflected and is highly visible. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not include LED lights to attract the attention of oncoming motorists.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,367 to Matteucci discloses a helium balloon attached to, and in communication with a helium bottle and attached thereto four guide lines so that selected lines can be pulled as needed to guide the balloon through clearings in overhead foliage. When not in use the lines are wound on a spindle to be packed with the deflated balloon. The spindle carries an arrowhead to be extended from one end thereof and driven into the ground to anchor the guide lines. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to attract attention to a disabled vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,374 to Blanchette discloses an emergency location marker system for capsized vessels housed in an emergency location marker canister or container secured by a bracket to an exposed or outside surface of the vessel. An inflatable aerial location marker is deflated and folded in the small space of the canister. The aerial location marker is formed to provide upon inflation a relatively large surface area flat configuration to blanket a sufficient area of the sea surface for high visibility. The high visibility sea surface area blanketing marker is formed with at least one flexible joint for responding flexibly to wave motion while adhering to the sea surface. The sea surface area marker may be in a flat circular configuration, for example six feet in diameter and formed with a high visibility color. Flexible joints along intersecting diameters permit flexing of the flat circular configuration marker in response to waves from all directions. A source of compressed air or gas such as a compressed air cylinder is also housed in the canister coupled to the inflatable marker bladder. A valve on the compressed air cylinder or cartridge is activated by water immersion to inflate the bladder. The canister is comprised of separable segments constructed with break seams for opening or exploding in response to inflation of the location marker for releasing the inflating bladder. The canister also incorporates a feed line for example on a rotating spool. One end of the line is secured to the vessel and the other end to the location marker. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to attract attention to a disabled vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for notifying bystanders of an emergency event during traveling. The multifunctional emergency kit is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.